Majora's Mask
Majora's Mask is a unique protective mask offering the same protection as an Orcish Shield. The Mask can be tempered with a Moon Shard, and can be worn with circlets, helmets, and hoods, providing a boost to the player's armor rating. The Mask is worn by Majora's Priest in Morwitijaal Sanctuary. To obtain it, the player must defeat the priest in battle. False Majora's Masks can be found throughout Skyrim, on the Falmer Skullchild in Frostflow Abyss, a Madman in Hrothmund's Barrow and a Hagraven in the Reach Secret Grotto. Majora's Mask is not enchanted when it is found, but it can be remade into Majora's Mask Unbound. When Majora's Mask is worn, weapon strikes will damage a foe's resistance to magic by 15% and resistance to physical damage by 7% for 60 seconds. The Mask can be converted between Light and Heavy armor at an Alteration Table. When worn while wielding the Fierce Deity's Sword, the shock damage dealt by the sword will be enhanced. Prior to 6.3, Majora's Mask could be used to Awaken the Fierce Deity's Sword, provided that the player was wearing it at the forge or enchanter. After 6.3, only Majora's Mask Unbound and the Fierce Deity's Mask could be used in the crafting process. False Majora's Mask Three False Majora's Masks can be found in Relics of Hyrule. ''One is in Frostflow Abyss, worn by the Falmer Skullchild in the Chaurus lair at the end of the dungeon. Another is worn by the Hagraven in the Reach Secret Grotto. A third is found in Hrothmund's Barrow, worn by a Breton madman, who also carries a journal and a note regarding the true mask. Vylintyn Mohkcshivek wears a gold-colored metal False Majora's Mask. The False Majora's Masks are identical to each other and provide no armor rating or other benefits. Majora's Mask Unbound Majora's Mask Unbound is crafted at an Ancient Enchanter from the Mask found in Morwitijaal Sanctuary. *''In versions prior to 6.5, this has to be the default, light armor Mask. Majora's Mask Unbound has no armor rating, but instead fortifies the wearer's armor rating by 35 points, making it equal in strength to Elven Gilded Armor or Improved Bonemold Armor. Majora's Mask Unbound also allows the wearer to absorb incoming spells by 25%. Majora's Mask Unbound will reduce the cost of Destruction, Conjuration, and Illusion spells by 20%, and will make potions and poisons 20% more powerful. Weapon strikes will damage a foe's resistance to magic by 30% and resistance to damage by 30% for 60 seconds. When worn, Majora's Mask Unbound adds the spells Majora's Wrath and Majora's Incarnation to the player's spells. If the Mask is unequipped, the spells will be removed as well. When worn, Majora's Mask Unbound allows the player to enhance the Fierce Deity's Sword. If unequipped, Majora's Mask Unbound may reequip, and a message reading, "What are you doing?" may be displayed. The message may also read, "Never do that again," in which case Majora's Mask will be permanently equipped. The only way to unequip it in this case is by equipping the Fierce Deity's Mask. This may take a few tries, as Majora's Mask may reequip, even after being unequipped by the Fierce Deity's Mask. Whispering Majora As of version 6.5.19, There is a 1 in 11 chance that Majora's Mask or Majora's Mask Unbound will display a message upon striking an enemy. As messages have a 1 in 11 chance of appearing at all, and each message has a 1 in 11 chance of appearing, each strike has a 1 in 121 chance of displaying a certain message. Messages are rarer for Majora's Mask and the messages differ between Majora's Mask and Majora's Mask Unbound, and unique messages will appear in Morwitijaal and Mad God Passage. When Majora's Mask Unbound is equipped, it will display a message. If unequipped, a message will display, and there is a 1 in 4 chance that the mask will be reequipped. Majora's Mask Messages Most of the messages from Majora's Mask are hints for the locations of elements of the Fierce Deity's Equipment. Majora's Mask Unbound Messages Note that many messages from Majora's Mask and Majora's Mask Unbound have four periods following them (....) rather than three (...) Many messages from Majora's Mask Unbound are quotes or mimic game messages. They are intended to confuse or trick the player. Lore Majora's Mask was used to open a connection between Termina and Hyrule toward the end of the Last Great War of Hyrule. As a result, it lost almost all of its power apart from an ability to entrance those who looked in its eyes. Following the war, the Mask slowly made its way into what was once Hyrule by entrancing host after host and subtly influencing their actions. Each host was turned mad by the Mask's residual magic, becoming obsessed with it. The Mask was eventually found by the Ancient Nords who built Morwitijaal, and commanded them through Majora's Priest. However, the Mask was trapped after Majora's Priest was buried. Grave robbers entering Morwitijaal found the Mask and sold it to a collector. The Frozen Journal found north of the Winter War details the experiences of the Mask's host after the collector. The Madman's Journal found in Hrothmund's Barrow details the experience of another host. The Icy Journal found in Frostflow Abyss details another instance of the Mask becoming trapped in worship. The Icy Journal as well as notes found with the journals highlight two separate instances of hosts wishing to bring the Mask to Hammerfell, the gate to which is very close to Morwitijaal. The Mask returned to Morwitijaal prior to the player's discovery of the ruin. The Mask had several hosts in Morrowind that are undocumented. The goal of Majora's Mask was to recover the pieces of the Fierce Deity's Equipment, including the sword, and use the pieces to return to its original strength. Through the Nords of Morwitijaal it was successful in finding the Sword, but had not found the rest of the armor. Its plans were halted when Majora's Priest was entombed, and it then sought to be removed from the ruin. When the Draugr reawakened with the return of the dragons, it sought to return to Morwitijaal to continue to use the influence of Majora's Priest. Background and Inspiration The model for Majora's Mask was made by Motch1391 for the standalone Majora's Mask mod. Majora's Mask was added to Relics of Hyrule in version 2.5 with the permission of Motch1391. It was originally found north of the Wreck of the Winter War with the Frozen Journal. It was moved in version 4.01 to Hrothmund's Barrow. False Majora's Masks were added in 4.23 and the true Majora's Mask was moved to Frostflow Abyss. Its location was finalized in 4.4 with the addition of Morwitijaal. Majora's Mask Unbound was added in 6.0. It was added to equalize the Fierce Deity's Mask and Majora's Mask. Its inclusion was inspired when JKalenad realized that the original Mask lacked its distinctive colored spikes. The name Majora's Mask Unbound was inspired by Hoopa Unbound, which was revealed during the production of Relics of Hyrule version 6.0. In version 6.5.18, Majora's Mask Unbound was given a side-effect of re-equipping itself and producing messages. This functionality was be expanded in 6.5.19 and was planned for over a year before being implemented. The messages and bizarre behavior of the Mask were implemented to provide a chaotic, maddening edge to wearing the Mask. JKalenad chose to pay homage to games like Eternal Darkness and Doki Doki Literature Club by confusing the player themselves rather than the player's character. In fact, "Just Majora" and "I'm always listening...." are direct references to Doki Doki Literature Club. ''"Do you want to play with me?" and "Is this your real face?" are references to ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. "Death by a thousand cuts" is a reference to the song "Ghost River" by Nightwish, and "You are nothing without me" is a reference to "Slaying the Dreamer," also by Nightwish. The original lyric was, "You'd be nothing without me." The version of Majora's Mask found in Morwitijaal will be referred to as Majora's Mask Unrisen in future lore, in reference to its weakened state, but also to the undead monster in the Dungeons & Dragons supplemental book Open Grave - Secrets of the Undead ''. According to ''Open Grave, an unrisen is the result of a failed resurrection ritual. "After the failed ritual, a short time passes after the creature is buried before it rises up to take revenge on nearby living creatures, which it views as responsible for its death." Unrisen will also "pretend to be normal, sometimes insinuating themselves back into their former lives, convincing their friends and family that the resurrection ritual worked successfully." (p 187-188) Prior to version 6.5, Majora's Mask Unbound allowed the wearer to absorb incoming spells by 75% and reduced the cost of Destruction, Conjuration, and Illusion spells by 40%, as well as making potions and poisons 40% more powerful. This was changed to make the fully upgraded Mask powerful, but not game-breaking. See Also Majora's Priest Morwitijaal Fierce Deity's Sword Fierce Deity's Equipment Category:Mask Category:Majora's Mask (Game) Category:Magic